


Ready

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps him waiting.</p><p>Karkat hates to wait.</p><p>And that is precisely why Kankri keeps him waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

He keeps him waiting.

Karkat  _hates_ to wait.

And that is precisely why Kankri keeps him waiting.

Kankri sits above him on his couch, one leg crossed neatly over the other, stature impeccably poised, torso column ramrod straight.  He is perfectly comfortable in this position while he meticulously clips and files his nails.

Karkat sits below him on the floor, his thighs parted by way of a spreader bar, his thick red bulge encircled at its base by a (red) leather ring that is effectively maintaining his erection without allowing him any additional pleasure.  He is hot and throbbing and any attempts he makes to engage Kankri go ignored.

Everything adorning Karkat’s naked form matches from his scarlet red collar to the shackles securing his arms behind his back.  Even the clamps pinching his tiny pink nipples bore a red and black theme that suited Kankri’s preferences.

Every now and then Kankri lifts his leg and runs a sock-clad foot up the underside of his dancestor’s captive bulge, teasing it with the barest caresses.

He always leaves Karkat’s mouth unimpeded to promote his ability to speak freely.

And he uses the privilege to its fullest potential.

"Kankri, you fucking prick, I am dying here.  Throw me a fucking bone!!"

Kankri glances up from his grooming, arches a single brow and replies  nonchalantly, “You are most certainly not dying.  In fact, you are very much alive at this moment and I’ll ask you not to use such terms so lightly.  It’s offensive to those who are in fact, not alive.”

He finishes with his nails and slowly sinks down to his knees before his younger iteration.

"Now, Karkat, are you quite done pitching a tantrum?"

"I am NOT pitching a fucking tantrum.  I am NOT a goddamn wiggler but you are trying my last nerve by TOYING with me like I’m your plaything!  PLAYTHINGS NEED TO BE PLAYED WITH!"

Kankri doesn’t appear to be listening; he doesn’t flinch at Karkat’s shouting, all too accustomed to the volume.  He runs two fingers down the slit of Karkat’s nook and tucks them inside, swirling them around once inside of the feverish cavern and pulls them out for inspection.

"Hmm, you’re not quite ready."

Karkat, flushed from being sampled, scoffs and jolts his body forward only to fall right back on his rump.  He sneers at his dancestor, and Kankri flicks one of the beaded clamps, watching Karkat’s face twist in distressed arousal.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Kankri inserts those two slime-slick fingers past Karkat’s saucy lips, the younger Vantas’ tongue tripping over the digits rubbing firmly around in his mouth as if he owned it.

He did, along with every other part of Karkat.

"It’s not what I am going to do, pupil.  You are the one who is supposed to be prepared, and now you will have to be punished."

Suddenly Kankri is too far away, just out of reach—not that Karkat could touch him even if he wanted to.

Kankri stands directly in front of his feisty sub, making a show out of what he is about to do.  Selecting one of his favorite toys for Karkat, he dangles it in front of his dancestor’s nose.  Karkat licks his chops at the sight of the sheeny red dildo nestled in its harness that Kankri is currently fastening around his hips.  Once it’s strapped on, bulge pointedly facing Karkat, Kankri flops back down on the couch, crosses his legs once again (loosely this time with the new obstruction), and thumbs open a book.

"Let me know when you’re ready."

Karkat’s face falls before his temper shoots through the roof.


End file.
